The Beach
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Caroline is a princess of a hidden kingdom, Klaus is her bodyguard who was hired to specifically watch over Caroline by her father. The worse part about watching over a rebellious princess, when you begin falling for her. ONE SHOT (for now?) M rated just in case I decide to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This one shot isn't new, just a random thing I wrote a couple of months ago that I posted on my tumblr but realized I forgot to post it on here as well lol**

 **So...** **surprise** **!**

* * *

"Princess." Klaus whispered. "Princess, what in God's name are you doing?"

The bubbly blonde hummed a response, twirling around as she danced quietly on the beach.

Her toes covered by the sand then washed off by the ocean's water every 20 seconds.

"Princess, I think it's time for me to take you back home." Klaus put his hand out for her to grab but she ignored it, continuing to dance.

He heavily sighed, refusing to walk on the beach where his frustrating assignment was currently acting like a disobedient child.

Bill Forbes was the King of Mystic Falls, a secluded but powerful kingdom. With his duties as ruler of the community and maintaining order, he unfortunately didn't always have the time to keep track of his unruly daughter, Caroline.

Though in the eyes of her father she was seen as prim and proper, but everyone else in the castle was aware of Caroline's rebellious streak; mainly her sneaking out past curfew to wander on the forbidden beach just outside the Falls.

That was forbidden.

King Forbes held a tight ship, he kept his people closed off from the other kingdoms and influences for their protection. Though some would classify it as imprisonment.

The beach separated Mystic Falls from the other side and anyone who stepped on the beach were banished or worse.

Only once did he catch his daughter attempting to leave her room after hours which prompted him to hire additional security to watch over her when he wasn't around.

Which is where Klaus came in.

He was assigned to be Caroline's personal bodyguard, though she referred to him more as her babysitter.

Rarely was Klaus not aware what Caroline was doing or going.

Wherever she went, he was there. Whatever engagement she was to attend, he stood presently near her.

It was as exhausting to him as it was claustrophobic for her. But as time went by, Caroline persistently tried to engage in casual conversation with Klaus. She saw them as friends, maybe more given how much time they spent together.

He tried keeping their relationship as professional as possible though he began to catch himself admiring her in a non professional manner.

Caroline was undeniably beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman he's ever seen; not to mention, smart and charming.

She wasn't the worse company and her shameless flirting did not go unnoticed.

Klaus had to explain to her on multiple occasions why the flirting had to stop but if anything, it only encouraged her more.

If she wasn't his client or the princess of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the country, he would consider it without a doubt.

But she was his client and she was his boss' daughter, a frustrating one at that, and he wasn't going to jeopardize his job.

"Caroline, I'm not going to tell you again." Klaus huffed.

She laughed as she twirled facing him. "You actually said my name. This must be really serious."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Given that your father has categorized beach dwelling as a top five restriction, I'd say it's rather important don't you?"

The princess wasn't amused.

"Hmm...Only if you come get me yourself."

"I think you've broken enough rules for the both of us, love." Klaus murmured.

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip as she turned away from him, leaning her head back as she spun in circles.

Her white toto skirt swirled like a ballerina's and her blonde tresses waved like a mermaid's.

Klaus was in such awe of her beauty he nearly forgot the task at hand.

"C'mon join me Klaus!" She yelled. "Undo your tie, kick off your shoes and loosen up for once in your life."

He scoffed. "I don't need to loosen up, love I need to do my job which is to keep you out of trouble."

"But I'm not in trouble, I'm just enjoying life. You should try it sometimes." She teased, making Klaus softly grin.

"Is that a smile?" Caroline mocked with a shocked expression.

She had the tendency of pulling all emotions out of him.

"No." He quickly claimed, dropping his playful expression. "It's late, way past your curfew. If your father knew where you were right now he'd be furious with us both."

Caroline shrugged. "Well, if you care so much about my father's approval then why haven't you told him about me where I sneak off to every night?"

Klaus opened then closed his mouth. Not sure how to reply without admitting how much he loves watching her dance every night...

Observant girl.

Even when she wasn't aware, Klaus was always watching her. Caroline was never far from him, mentally or physically.

She was even more stunning in her natural habitat of freedom, which she didn't see much of if any at all. For a girl who had everything, she was the most unhappy person.

But she was freely dancing, kicking the sand around in playful glee there was no killing her joy. The concerts in the next city over played loudly as she softly sang and danced along, wishing she was in the crowd with people she'd never met.

A part of him felt bad for her but he couldn't be emotional right now.

Dodging her question, Klaus cleared his throat. "Princess, if you don't come with me in the next five seconds, I'll have no choice but to pick you up and take you back myself."

Caroline raised a curious brow. "Well in order for that to happen you have to come get me."

He glared which only amused her more.

She laughed.

That adorable damn laugh.

"What's wrong Klaus, scared of a little sand?" Caroline mocked with her hands on her hips.

"You know I'm not." He hissed.

"Hmm, do I?" She pretended to ponder.

He growled under his breath. "Going on the beach is forbidden, just being this far is risking enough. It's bad enough you're on the sand."

"I'm the Princess, Klaus. You're not going to get in trouble if you're with me." She explained.

"I beg to differ. Why do you think your father hired me?"

"So that a handsome guy can keep me company while he keeps himself busy long enough to not pay attention to me..." Caroline responded, pressing her lips together and looking away.

Klaus felt her heart clench.

Unfortunately he knew she wasn't wrong, though he would never admit that to her face.

He knew all too well the feeling of not having a supportive parent.

"I'm sorry." He softly spoke.

That was all he could say, but it was enough to bring another wide smile on Caroline's lips.

She bit her bottom lip as she walked towards him.

Klaus stayed still as she approached him, eyes locking on each other's and heart beats racing. Stopping right where the deck separated them.

Caroline leaned in enough to whisper in his ear. "If you're really sorry, you'll join me."

He pulled away, ignoring the chill he felt from her breath kissing his skin.

"Caroline..." He warned.

"Please? I promise we can leave right after! You won't regret it." She begged with puppy dog eyes.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. And those eyes had zero impact on my decision, I just want to get back to the castle."

The smiley princess stepped back as Klaus began removing his suit jacket and undoing his tie.

He looked around, making sure no one saw him as he proceeded untying his dress shoes and stripping his feet of socks.

Caroline observed as he rolled up his slacks, anticipating him finally joining her.

He was always so uptight, even when she tried talking to him casually he closed himself off. Rarely was Klaus not in professional mode, she wanted to break his cycle.

Klaus gazed down at the white sand.

Growing up, he was taught order and following the rules he'd been given.

Maybe it was due to how differently they were raised, but Klaus would never do half the things Caroline did if he was still living with his family.

It would never even cross his mind. That's what fascinated him about her sometimes, how fearless she was.

Taking in a deep breath Klaus hesitantly placed his foot in the warm sand, exciting Caroline.

Klaus gasped.

The sand was smooth underneath his foot, soothing even as he wiggled his toes. The foreign breeze felt electric and free.

Klaus was amazed with how invigorating it felt, a huge weight that he didn't even know was there lifted from his chest.

He took another step, now both feet in the sand. The sand was so soft threading through his toes, he would stand in it forever if he could.

Working for a Royal Family made him almost forget what freedom felt like.

"Was that so hard?" She smiled.

Caroline's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

Klaus stood up straight again, clearing his throat. "This is ridiculous." He mumbled walking around her to face the ocean.

The water looked cold and beautiful. Perfect shade of sea dark blue under the moonlit sky.

"It would just kill you to admit you're actually having a good time." The blonde scoffed.

"A good time?" He turned to face her. "Sweetheart, I'm wiggling my toes in bloody sand like a child. Not exactly what I'd call the most thrilling moment of my life."

Lie.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Ugh seriously? Are you always this much of an ass?"

"Excuse me?" Klaus questioned.

She took another step towards him. "You heard me. I'm sorry that this is so childish to you. That you're too cool to smile even though you were practically glowing just a second ago."

He gulped.

They were practically chest to chest now.

Caroline sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to enjoy yourself when you know how badly you want to? You work for my father and are assigned to watching over a princess 24/7, I know that wasn't your dream job growing up. I know this can't be everything you wanted."

Why did she read him so accurately without even trying.

His body stilled when she engulfed his hand with hers. "You don't have to pretend with me, Klaus. I'm not my father."

This was their first time holding hands, or having actual physical interaction in the past six months.

Her hand was soft and small compared to his big and rough one.

Klaus hated that she wasn't wrong, even worse that he felt hypnotized by her starry blue eyes.

She was much more intimidating than she gave herself credit for.

He licked his dry lips. "You want to see how much of a prude I am?"

Caroline scrunched her brows confused before yelping in surprise when Klaus picked her up in his arms.

"Klaus!" She yelled with a laugh as he carried her near the water.

He swung her around a few times, her grip around his neck tight so she wouldn't fall.

She tilted her head back as she laughed that contagious laugh of hers. Klaus couldn't fight off his smile, not even if he wanted to.

For the first time in a long time, he felt free.

This felt right and he was genuinely happy in this moment, in this moment with her in his arms.

They swung around a few more times before Klaus landed on the white sand taking Caroline down with him. Both of them erupting into a volcano of laughter as their bodies tumbled over each other's, sand flying everywhere. Only their toes were affected by the water.

Klaus's body covered hers. They were both still laughing, not even realizing their current positions until the laughter began to die.

Both out of breath and chests heaving was when they realized the close proximity.

The mood shifted from playful fun to heavy attraction in an instant.

They were chest to chest, perfectly aligned with each other. Intensely gazing into one another's eyes as if for the first time.

Caroline's arms were still around him, twirling the dark blonde curls on the back of his neck with her fingers.

One of Klaus's arms was around her waist keeping her close as they tasted each other's breaths.

Never has he been this close to the princess. Never did he think he'd have her underneath him on the forbidden beach with lustful eyes that she reciprocated.

Caroline couldn't resist her focus shifting from his eyes to lips. Those raspberry colored kissable lips that she only imagined in her dreams would taste like.

Klaus brought a hand up to her face, brushing away a strand of hair then cupping her cheek. His thumb subtly caressed her cheekbone.

\- _He's going to kiss me, I know it._

She hoped as he leaned closer to her face, heat rushing throughout her body as she nibbled on her lip in anticipation for his next move.

"Love, you have sand in your hair." Klaus chuckled.

Caroline furrowed her brows.

Definitely not what she was expecting him to say.

She lightly giggled. "Well you did kind of tackle me."

Klaus bent his head down laughing. "Guilty."

The blonde grinned. "No regrets?"

The double meaning behind her words struck a nerve. Klaus could feel the heat radiating off her body. Their hearts rapidly thudding in unison and lips drying by the second.

His eyes softened and his body relaxed.

This moment would never happen again. Just the two of them alone and focusing on nothing but each other.

He wanted her, god did he want her...

But they couldn't. He couldn't.

He worked for the King. Starting anything with his daughter or even thinking of acting on his feelings was shameful.

Klaus could never be with her the way he wanted and was a fool for thinking otherwise.

All this moment did was tease his fantasies.

Caroline's soft hand brushed the scruff on his face lightly, tickling her fingertips as she brought his face closer to hers.

Their lips inches from each other but never touched.

He stopped her from bringing him any further, letting go of her waist and quickly rising to his feet.

"We should get going, love. It'll be dawn soon, your father will be waking up any moment now." Klaus claimed, dusting the sand off his body and hair.

Suddenly Caroline felt cold as she sat on the ground perplexed.

\- _What just happened?_

One minute he was looking at her with heart eyes and the next he reverted back to being a professional ass.

Nervously biting her bottom lip, Caroline took his hand to stand up as well.

Sighing in defeat, she awkwardly brushed herself off feeling Klaus's gaze on her.

The energy between them completely shifted left.

Klaus wanted to say something but everything he thought of didn't sound right.

"Caroline-"

"Like you said, we should go." She cut him off folding her arms over her chest as she walked ahead of him alone, leaving the cold beach.

* * *

 **My tumblr is mydarlingklaus btw (:**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was finally inspired to write a part 2 for this, thank Aerosmith! Hope it's not too disappointing.**

 **Happy reading loves!**

* * *

Klaus stood against the wall outside of Caroline's bedroom door. It was 10:00 PM.

The royal family just finished supper a couple of hours ago in the dining hall. The princess excused herself and quickly retreated to her room afterwards without giving Klaus another word.

She's been petty and distant towards him lately.

It had been two weeks since that night he caught her dancing on the beach. Two weeks since they were inches away from acting on their desires and doing what they've only imagined in their minds.

Caroline was clearly bothered the whole trip back to the castle that night of the beach and hadn't spoken to Klaus since. Even when he would speak to her in front of her father or other royal workers, he had to play it off as if nothing was out of the ordinary when she didn't reposed to him with more than a nod. Every night after supper she would go to her room or study, but always closed and locked her door so Klaus wouldn't dare enter.

She didn't realize he was in just as much pain as she was.

Klaus wanted Caroline, wanted to be the man on her arm instead of the arrogant suitors her father threw her direction. But they could never happen, that's what Caroline wouldn't understand. Klaus took his job seriously and the King would never condone a bodyguard taking advantage of his only daughter, especially when he's trusting him with her life.

He respected the King and would never want to break that trust but damn, why did he have to have the most extraordinary and vibrant young woman for a daughter?

The rattling noise of locks inside her bedroom forced Klaus out of his thoughts. Reacting accordingly and quickly, Klaus pushed the door open.

"Are you insane!" Caroline whispered, observing her now broken bedroom door. "What are you, some kind of caveman now?"

Klaus appeared bewildered as he shook his head. "I'm sorry princess I heard a noise- what do you think you're doing?" He asked, looking over her appearance.

She was standing by her window wearing a black sequin cami top, dark denim jeans and black heels that were definitely meant for dancing. Her blonde curls bouncy and defined and her lips as red as cherry.

\- _A goddess among the living._

Klaus thought to himself as he repressed all the salacious thoughts going through his head.

He was on the clock. He was working and his client was clearly not planning to stay in for the night.

Caroline shrugged. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Sneaking off to the forbidden beach wasn't enough to sedate that rebellious itch of yours?" Klaus commented, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Now, touts already delaying my night so did you need something?"

He scoffed. "If you really think I'm going to allow you to leave this room you're surely mistaken."

"Why do you care what I do?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Last I checked love, that's my job. A job I take great honor in, by the way, and you mock each time you go against your fathers orders." Klaus explained taking a step closer.

"We've already established you care more about my father's orders than you do about me. I don't need the reminder, okay?" Caroline claimed with underlying mixture of frustration and sadness.

Klaus instantly caught onto it, slightly relaxing his face.

"Caroline that's not..." He trailed off with a heavy sigh. "You know that's not true..."

She stared at him blankly with a small shrug.

Even when trying to put on a strong front the princess was clearly still upset and this situation was not helping.

\- _How could she possibly believe that? Well I guess I haven't made her think otherwise._

He was within arm distance of her, desperately wanting to reach out and pull her close to him. Desperate to feel her warmth against his and convince her of how untrue her claim was.

Their stormy blue eyes met in a soft gaze as silence hovered above them longer than intended.

Caroline looked away, licking her red lips. "Whatever, look I need to go-"

"You know I can't let that happen." He cut her off.

"Then come with me." She suggested, stunning Klaus.

He stared at her like it was the most outrageous thing she could ever ask of him.

Not that going anywhere with her would be the worse thing in the world.

"I don't think that would be wise." Klaus reluctantly countered.

He could sense her disappointment, even if she was almost positive what his response would be.

"Look I'm leaving with or without you but, I think your conscience would feel better if you were there with me."

Klaus's lip twitched at her subtle innocent grin and puppy dog eyes.

In general it was always a battle to resist her but in this moment when she's appearing even more breathtaking in her moonlit room, he felt he was in war.

She had a point. The king would much prefer Klaus being with her instead of her venturing off alone, that is his job after all.

As long as she's back before her father wakes up here should be no problem.

No harm, no foul. Not to mention he couldn't bare saying 'no' to her.

With a heavy sigh and mind, Klaus rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "All right. I will go with you but," he continued as she nearly jumped out her skin in excitement. "we have to be back in an hour max."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Caroline." Klaus sternly demanded.

He was violating countless amount of rules and risking his job but, better he be there to supervise than knowing she was out there alone and vulnerable.

But mainly, he just missed her.

"Okay, okay! I promise." She giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

* * *

The music was raging through the bar as it pounded in Klaus's ears. He sent everyone a death glare, not hiding his irritation.

The frustrated bodyguard resided on a stool, sipping on water with eyes focused on the dancing blonde across the room. Thankfully no one in the outskirts of the kingdom knew what the princess looked like so there was no need for hidden identities.

As the night flew by, one hour turned to two. Each time Klaus tried dragging Caroline out the room it was always 'one more song' or 'one more drink', which turned into multiple songs and drinks along with multiple suitors.

He was still on the clock after all, it was his job to keep an eye on everything she did...at least that's what he tried convincing himself.

Klaus refused to be jealous of the men buying Caroline drinks or asking her to dance. He refused to eavesdrop on their mediocre pick up lines that Caroline was probably too drunk to call them out for being extremely corny. Or the way they held her tight against their bodies as she gyrated her hips into theirs with a suggestive grin playing on her cherry red lips.

No, there was no need to be jealous, it wasn't as if he could take their place. Even if he wanted to...

"You want something a little stronger, honey?"

Klaus heard the bartender asked, snapping him out of his intense gaze.

"Umm, no thank you." He claimed lifting his glass.

"You sure? 'Cause I feel like you'll feel a lot less tortured if you had a couple of bourbons in your system." She suggested.

He furrowed his brows.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You've literally been staring at the blonde girl all night and giving death glares to every man that approaches her."

Klaus gulped. He didn't think he was that obvious.

He simply shrugged. "It's my job to watch over her. Don't think too much into it."

"So, you're like her babysitter?"

He smirked. "More or less."

"Who is totally in love her?"

Klaus's froze.

Damn this lady.

"You're making assumptions."

The bartender shrugged. "Just a clear observation, that's all."

Klaus cleared his throat. "I'm not in love with her."

She put her hands up innocently. "Okay but if it makes you feel any better, whatever you feel she feels the same way."

His blue eyes shot up with curiosity.

She laughed. "Whenever a new guy goes up to her she looks over to see if you're watching, which you take the bait each time."

A small smirk played on Klaus's lips. How he didn't notice Caroline's little game but a complete stranger did. He also took joy in knowing that Caroline cared about making him jealous.

"Look, when you guys bone just make sure it's as discreet as possible. I don't want your exhibition tendencies scaring away my customers, alright?" She begged, wiping off the bar.

Klaus had to laugh himself. "I assure you, love. None of that will be happening."

She cocked her head to the side. "You sure about that?"

Klaus turned to see the tipsy blonde skipping over towards him.

If only she knew how beautiful she was even when she could barely walk in a straight line. Her cheeks flushed and bouncy curls still in tact.

Her adorable giggles became more apparent as she got closer, practically jumping in Klaus's arms when close enough.

"Mmm, thanks." Caroline laughed, with her arms around his neck.

Klaus tried to ignore the stimulation of his hands radiating heat from her soft skin.

"You okay there, love?"

Caroline laughed again, this time into his neck. Her hot breath hitting his flesh like a warm breeze.

The bartender raised a suggestive eyebrow at Klaus before walking away.

The blonde brought her head up, directly in his face now. "I'm not drunk, I promise. Just a little tipsy..."

"Or a lot of tipsy?" Klaus teased.

She playfully hit his chest, them still holding onto each other. Her eyes drifted and frowned at his glass of water.

"Where's your drink?" She asked.

Klaus lifted up his glass.

"I mean a _real_ drink." Caroline rolled her eyes. "You've been nursing that one glass of water all night. It's depressing."

"Despite our current location I think you've forgotten I'm still on the clock, Princess." Klaus informed. "Also, I gave you an hour to have your fun and it's almost two hours later."

"God Klaus." She huffed. "This is probably the only time you'll have freedom away from your royal duties and you're not taking advantage of it. Why did you even come?"

He lowered his gaze. "You know why. And for the record, I'm never relieved from my duties because _you_ are my duty Caroline whether you like it or not."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm here so that you don't get yourself in any danger parading around with all these...imbeciles." He mumbled.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows.

"In fact, you haven't been with me all night, how did you know I've been tending to this same glass of water?" Klaus asked, waiting to see if she would tell on herself.

The blonde swallowed, licking her lips nervously.

"Well, you haven't been with me all night so how did you know I was 'parading around with all these...imbeciles'?" Caroline rebutted.

Damn.

She always did have a way of turning every subject back onto him to avoid incriminating herself. Clever girl.

They both stared at each other intensely before both breaking out into laughter.

"He laughs! Good to know you're not a complete robot." Caroline said, finally pulling away from him but still holding one of his hands.

Klaus observed as she began bobbing her head to the rock tune playing.

"Dance with me."

He sighed. "Princess-"

"I love this song, and we haven't spent any time together tonight. C'mon, don't be a prude." Caroline insisted, dragging him out of his seat and stumbled towards the dance floor.

Klaus held onto her hips so she wouldn't fall as they walked.

Maneuvering through the crowd, they managed to find a spot in the corner. Caroline's arms immediately wrapped around Klaus's neck as his hands stayed on her jean covered hips.

They softly swayed to the music, Klaus looking around to avoid making eye contact with the girl he was holding.

" _You're leavin' on a seventy thirty train and that you're headin' out to Hollywood..."_ Caroline sang along with the song with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm impressed. I never took you for an Aerosmith fan." Klaus said.

Caroline squinted. "Why, because thought I just listened to Mozart and Bach all day?"

Klaus shrugged. "Something like that. It's all I hear whenever I go to your chambers, or the dining hall."

"It's called keeping up with appearances, which I unfortunately have to abide by being the princess and all." Caroline said bitterly. "Father doesn't know I have an entire collection of rock n'roll vinyls stashed under my bed."

Klaus chuckled. "Does that ever get tiring, keeping things from your father?"

She shook her head. "If anything, it's the most excitement I have going for me."

"Sounds torturous."

"It is." She affirmed. "Why do you think I do things like, sneak off to bars, dance on forbidden beaches or almost kiss my bodyguard..."

Their eyes met as Caroline's words trailed off...

Neither have spoken about that night on the beach, where they were close to crossing that dangerous line.

He knew that's why Caroline had been avoiding him since, and vice versa. The mutual attraction was obvious, the affection and longing were undeniable but it was Klaus's responsibility to control the situation and not allow anything to happen.

To be honest, Klaus has crossed enough lines with Caroline. Just them being in a bar outside the kingdom and dancing with each other would result in his head being on the King's plate.

Klaus licked his lips. "Princess-"

"Caroline." She corrected.

He nervously smiled back.

He sighed into her hand that was now cuffing the side of his face.

"I don't blame you Klaus for what happened that night. I know you don't think I understand what's at stake and I'm just a spoiled princess-"

"I would never think that of you."

Caroline half grinned. "I know. I wasn't upset with you, I was upset with the circumstances."

Klaus nodded. "I understand."

Their bodies moved closer together as they continued dancing.

Of course she knew Klaus would never think so low of her, he's the first man she's come across with genuine intentions.

Klaus's hands gripped her hips a bit tighter, causing a small gasp to escape the blonde's lips.

"Just so you know, that night...I didn't stop because I wanted to..."

"Good to know." Caroline smirked.

Klaus shook his head. "Denying anything at this point would be pointless, but it doesn't matter because it still wouldn't be right."

Caroline frowned.

"It'd be irresponsible of me, of us, and I would be betraying your father's trust Caroline. As much as I feel for you, working for your father is an honor and earning his trust wasn't easy."

She sighed. "Yeah I got that part.

Caroline didn't want this to become a 'what if?' scenario or 'met at the wrong time' situation. She wanted Klaus and he wanted her and if their only obstacle was her father then they can sort it out later, but now...tonight...

"So where does that leave us?" He asked.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Caroline shrugged. "I don't know and I'm stressed thinking about it all right now. Do we have to resolve everything tonight?"

She moved closer till their crotches touched. Her lips ghosting over his.

Klaus could practically taste her breath and the heat forming between their chests.

"Can we just have right now?" She whispered against his lips.

Her eyes darted up between his eyes and lips, waiting for his next move.

Oh god.

"You're drunk." He gulped for probably the 100th time that night.

"I've been drinking but I'm not drunk, I promise."

Klaus's heart beating like a machine gun in his chest. Here he had the girl of his dreams, object of his affections, standing directly in front of him with her arms wrapped around him waiting for the long awaited kiss both have only dreamt of.

No, no it's be completely irresponsible. It'd be reckless and wrong...so wrong that it would feel right. He wondered what her lips would taste like, how they'd feel pressed against his. How beautiful she'd look surrendering her body to him.

But they can't...they can't.

Blinking away his fantasies, Klaus created some space between them.

"We can't, Caroline..." He softly spoke shaking his head with regret resting in his eyes.

Caroline was not taking 'no' for a final answer.

She grabbed his hand pulling him into her again, resting his hand lower on her hips. Her lip trapped between her teeth as she stared at him hungrily.

He kept shaking his head. "Caroline..."

"Just for tonight, give us this." She pressed, rubbing the tip of her nose against his and her fingers on the back of his head.

His conflicting thoughts were physically painful.

Klaus eyed her red lips carefully, wanting nothing more than to close the gap keeping them apart.

This was very wrong and completely against the King's wishes but, maybe Caroline was right. Why can't they just have tonight?

In a huge room full of blaring music and rowdy people, all he could focus on was her. All he wanted was the girl staring back at him with nothing but desire in her eyes.

They could worry about consequences later. For now, Caroline wasn't a princess and Klaus wasn't her bodyguard.

They were free.

* * *

Other club goers sent judgmental stares as they walked by the couple who were passionately kissing against the wall beneath the stairs.

Caroline's fingers were lost in Klaus's hair as he gripped onto her tightly. Her back on the wall as his hands wandered down from her hips to buttocks as their tongues met hotly. She smirked when he subtly squeezed.

Eyes closed softly when he nipped her bottom lip playfully, causing her to moan before their lips reunited again.

After the constant contemplation, Klaus was the one to finally initiate the anticipated kiss. The first feel of Caroline's lips brushing against his prevented any form of delay restraint.

They were as soft as he imagined, tasted of bourbon and cherry. Caroline prevented him from pulling away when she brought her hands to both sides of his face.

Caroline wasn't surprised what an amazing kisser Klaus was but it still caught her off guard how quickly she became addicted to him. His kisses, smell and taste was all she could think about as she dragged him away from the dance floor and pushed him against a wall.

Both completely lost in each other with nothing on their minds besides this moment.

"God Caroline, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." Klaus murmured against her lips.

She giggled. "Shut up, and just kiss me." Caroline breathlessly begged, pulling him by his collar for a deeper kiss.

Klaus smiled against her lips at her determination and eagerness, he felt it as well. Caroline has been waiting for this kiss for too long to waste any time talking.

He slipped his tongue into the hot cave of her mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouths, not caring about the side comments and people bumping into them.

The blonde princess moaned when Klaus's hands slipped under her top and rested on her lower back.

He laughed when Caroline pulled him even closer.

"I don't think I can get any closer than this, love." Klaus teased with another peck on the lips.

She ignored him with their lips meeting again, clearly incapable of separating. They were acting like a bunch of newlyweds, not two people who were sharing a first kiss together. Caroline gasped at the feel of his evidently hardened cock brush against her, making her want him more.

"Caroline..." Klaus groaned, sensing what she sensed as well.

It wasn't that Klaus didn't want to, he more than wanted to, but clearly it couldn't happen here or right now but it would if he didn't stop her.

He reluctantly pulled away when she tried going in for another kiss, making the blonde frown.

"Is there a reason you keep interrupting the best make out session I've ever had?" She sassed making him laugh.

"As much as I'm enjoying the best make out session I've ever had as well..." He kissed her pouting lip. "We need to start heading back, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Do we?"

"I'm afraid so." He chuckled rubbing her back. "It's getting late and we're way past the deadline I gave you."

She heavily sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked noticing Caroline's worried gaze when she looked up again.

She shrugged. "I'm just...this isn't the ideal way I pictured our first kiss and I've thought about it a lot but I wouldn't change it, for anything. I like you Klaus, and I know you like me and I don't want this to be our first and last kiss or us just being together like this..." She briefly trailed off.

He waited for her to continue.

"But I cant help to think the obvious, what's going to happen when we return to the castle, to reality? What's going to happen with us?" Caroline finally asked.

Klaus lowered his gaze, pressing his lips together.

This was their main roadblock and just as Caroline, now that they've finally had a taste of each other there was no going back. Sneaking around wasn't something Klaus wanted for them but, he couldn't see her everyday and pretend that tonight never happened and his feelings weren't as strong as they were.

With a final sigh, he spoke. "It's not going to be easy and you know I'm not keen on disobeying your father but," He reached out to brush hair from her face. "Things clearly can't go back to the way they were. After tonight I can't put on the charade anymore that I feel nothing for you, or suppress anything I have towards you. I can't anymore."

"Neither can I." Caroline said with a smile. "But I know you're not exactly a fan of sneaking around."

Klaus shrugged. "You're right, but I can make an exception."

That made Caroline's smile widened.

"You know, sneaking around can actually be really sexy..." She claimed playing with the collar of his shirt.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

She happily nodded leaning in to kiss his lips, deeply and passionately. Klaus reciprocated with as much eagerness.

Both tried to savor this moment, not knowing when they'd get another.

Caroline was the one to pull away this time.

"I don't have to break down to you what being with me will be like, right?"

"You certainly do not." He laughed.

She nibbled on her smiling lip anxiously. "We're going to make it work, right?"

Klaus licked his lips. "We definitely will try, I promise." He hesitantly ensured.

* * *

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


End file.
